A Templar and An Apprentice
by Darkladykikyo
Summary: Short stories about Cullen and Amell months before her Harrowing. A relationship that blossomed through the lessons of friendship, love, and the trials of life. Some angst, some romance, some laughs. Praise be the Maker!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai. So I am going through many thoughts for stories in my mind and I figured instead of just thinking about it and not doing anything about it. I wanted to start a short story series featuring the young Templar Cullen and the Apprentice Amell. I have been all up in Dragon Age as well as other games. As long as my creative juices are flowing, best time to put them on paper, so to speak! This is one of fav couples and I hope I can develop it a bit more in the future. For now, I will stick with some short stories and one-shots between them.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~C**

* * *

Cullen pulled his furs a bit tightly around him. The cold never got to him; He grew up in Ferelden so he grew accustomed to the brutal winters. Yet, the shakes came from his nervousness on his first assignment to the Circle of Magi.

For as long as he could remember, he dreamed about being a templar. He worked so hard for since he joined the Order, reciting chants, practicing with swords in the worst of elements. Once he received his letter to the work in the Ferelden Circle, he was excited.

The tower was gleaming in the center of the lake, looking extremely impressive. Cullen wondered how such a place was built in the lake. He only heard stories of mages and their power, but has never witnessed it. His officers would talk about failed Harrowings and spells that went wrong. Cullen was taught that templars had a purpose to keep the mages in the Circle in line. And by the Maker, he was going to give it his all in the name of the Maker.

The oarsmen took him and two other recruits under the large causeway- or what it used to be- finally reaching to the cavern. There he saw three templars as well as another man wearing elaborate robes.

"Men, I trust that your journey went well? Welcome to the Circle Tower. I am Knight-Commander Greagoir and I will be serving as your guide here. Accompanying me are Templars Carroll and Samson as well as the First Enchanter Irving."

The two templars behind Greagoir saluted the three new recruits. The older man in robes -Irving- bowed.

"Welcome templars. As the senior enchanter of this institution, I bid you welcome."

Greagoir stepped to stand beside the mage, "Yes, we have your charges. You will meet them in the morning. For now, rest. Carroll, Samson: escort these men to the quarters and get them situated. Till morning, gentlemen."

The mage nodded and left with the commander and the five templars, with their packs in hand headed inside.

Cullen, falling a step or two behind, took as much of his surroundings as he could. A stifling yawn came from one of the templars and Cullen couldn't help to let one escape from him. Tomorrow, he thought, _I could explore this place. I cannot wait!_

* * *

"Aryona! Where are the notes from… oh wait! I found them!"

"See, I told you Jowan. You always move stuff away from where it is supposed to be and then yell at me for losing it."

Snickering, the mage named Aryona sat down and began writing down in her journal. Jowan-who found his notes-sat next to her, curiously looking over her shoulder.

Feeling the heat of his gaze, Aryona with one brow cocked, turned to Jowan while shutting her book close. "Can I help you master Jowan? I do not think my thoughts would help you for your test tomorrow."

Jowan shrugged and looked at his work, "Oooooh. I don't know. You are always stuck inside of that thing. What are you writing in there anyways?"

Aryona lightly punched him, "Nothing that you have to know Jowan. Just musings, thoughts, sometimes spells. Also hopes and dreams that I will never be able to accomplish."

Jowan sat his pen down and looked at his friend. He had heard the same thing from her as long as he had known her. He was going to say the same thing he had always told her: You are a Circle mage. You have no hopes or dreams outside this place. This, was all they could hope for, unless they pass their harrowing or become tranquil.

Aryona sighed and scratched her head, "Yeah, I know. But Jowan, can't you imagine what we can out there? What kind of life it would be?"

Jowan went back to his notes, "No. I don't have anyone out there for me. I have family here, as do you."

"I know, I know. I just want a chance to experience life, even for one day. See the ocean, climb the mountains, eat Antivan food. I suppose the Maker allows us to dream."

As Jowan was about to retort, one of the templars came into the library. "Alright, it is time for bed. Come along now. Go to your quarters."

The two apprentices gathered their things and scurried along with the others. Aryona tapped Jowan and smirked, "Hope this time around you didn't forget your work. I would hate for the Dragon Lady to come down on you again."

Jowan hastily looked through his papers until someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"You should listen to Aryona. She knows what she's talking about." Their fellow mage Lily passed the notes to Jowan and he sighed in relief.

"Hurry. Let's get to bed! I still have to finish this before morning!" Jowan exclaimed.

The three apprentices laughed as they headed into their quarters.

* * *

Cullen laid in his bed, listening to all the sounds of the night. His bed as next to a window and propping one elbow, he turned to watch the snow fall.

He was thinking about his future and prayed to the Maker to the strength to serve His will.

* * *

Aryona was unable to sleep. She got out of her bed and left the quarters. She silently walked to a hidden hallway, where she sat in front of the window and admired the weather outside. She put her hands together and started to pray.

"Maker, I don't know if you can hear me. I know I am a mage and not worthy to speak to you. Please, hear my prayer. Well, I hope you've been hearing all my prayers. I wish to explore the world you have created and be a part of it in some way. I wish to help. Please. Amen."

Suddenly hearing footsteps, Aryona stood up and ran back to the quarters as fast she could. She did not want to get caught and have clean the baths. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Finished with Dragon Age Inquisition! GOD. I just love Cullen even more. I will start another run through. Maybe try not to romance him... ;)

Here's number 2! Have also worked on Guardian for a bit! :D Will post that within the week!

I am also working on some art.

Ta-ta!

-C

PS I have posted this already on tumblr. I simply forgot to post it here... -_-;

* * *

Aryona stood by the other apprentices, looking anxiously at the doorway awaiting for her templar. Or rather the person who be keeping an eye at her while she continued to practice magic. She stepped on her toes, straining herself to look.

All of the sudden, a group of templars headed into the room. Surprised, Aryona fell forward, landing on her knees. The apprentices stifled their laughs. She looked up, catching the eye of the Knight-Commander. He stared at her, raising a brow at her.

Standing up as quickly as she could, she brushed off her skirt and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears. The laughter quickly subsided and the First Enchanter stepped forward.

"Today you will continue your education and control of your magical capabilities under the careful guidance of these templars. You will be their charges, and they will be your guardians against yourselves. Not only you will continue to learn how to harness your magic, but you will training to pass your harrowing. You are all on your way to becoming full-fledged mages, however with their watchful eyes, these servants of the Maker will make sure that you will not fall into temptation.

"You will all be assign to these templars. Please show them respect." He stepped back and the Knight-Commander stepped forward. He read off the names of all the apprentices. Aryona watched as some of her peers stepped next to the men and women of steel. When her named was called, she stepped forward with her eyes cast down. Another named was called and the Templar stepped forward.

She looked up and gazed at her guardian.

He woke up early, enjoying a nice stroll outside the tower. After watching the sunrise, he decided to explore the tower. He didn't know if the mages were stout Andrastians, but he figured that the Circle would have to house an altar, right?

After asking one of the night guardsmen about it, he was led to a small chapel in the middle of the tower. The tower was silent as most of its inhabitants were sleeping. He thought he was going to be the only one there. He was wrong. Kneeling in front of the small altar was a woman. Cullen immediately felt invasive, as he was intruding on her in the most private matter. He tried to quietly back away but accidentally knocked into one of the pews, causing a screeching sound.

The woman snapped up from her prayer and looked at the templar.  
They both stared at each for a few moments. He knew she was no sister and she was wearing simple robes. Perhaps an apprentice mage? She doesn't look evil, he thought. The mage clutched her book to her chest, a slight blush covering her neck and cheeks. Cullen tried to say something but she tried to at the same time.  
"I'm sorry I-"  
"Maker! You spooked me."

Silence followed. A few seconds and the mage began to giggle. Cullen couldn't help, but to let out a sigh and smiled at her. The mage strolled down the aisle, smiling at the recruit. Stopping in front of the templar, the mage bowed her head.  
"I have never seen you here before you. Are you one of the new recruits? Welcome to the Circle. Name's Aryona. Yours?" Besides being taken back from how open she was towards him, Cullen found her welcome refreshing, to say the least.  
"Name's Cullen. A pleasure to meet you Aryona."

Aryona smiled at him and then bowed again. "Well, I should probably leave. I'm not allowed to be in the same room with you unless you are looking after me. I also shouldn't get in the way of your morning ritual. Excuse me." She moves past him, with her head down. Cullen was about to reply until another templar, Carroll strolled into the chapel, suddenly halting the young woman.  
"What are you doing out of bed, apprentice? I told you, if I caught you out of bed again…" Aryona stood up straight, "I am simply doing my duty as ordained by the Maker. If you have a problem with me praying, go ahead and ask Him yourself."  
Caroll shook his head, "If praying was all you did, how do you explain the incident with Jovan a couple of days ago?"

Cullen, who stood there watching the two of them go back and forth, finally stepped forward. "Carroll, this mage was with me." The mage turned to look at the templar, astonished. Cullen flicked his eyes over to his captain.  
"What do you mean recruit?" Carroll challenged as he walked over to him.  
"Sir, I… I was lost. She was on her way back to the quarters when I asked her to tell me where the chapel was. I'm sorry sir." Snorting, Carroll nods at Cullen and turned to look at Aryona, "Off with you mage. Good thing this templar understands his place. Do you know yours?" Aryona blushed and stared at the floor, "To serve, sir. To serve man, not rule him."  
"Good to know. Now go." Aryona bowed and hastily ran out of the chapel. Carroll smirked at Cullen, "Here's your first lesson, recruit: don't defend any mages. It won't get you anywhere if you place yourself ahead of them." "Sir, I—-" Cullen stammered, but Carroll held up his hand. "You have yet to see. Just heed my words, alright?" Cullen nodded and Carroll placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Now pray for strength. See you in a few hours." Carroll strolled out of the room, leaving the perplexed templar looking after him. Sighing, Cullen cleared his thoughts, sat in a pew, and began to pray.

The two strolled down the hall, an uncomfortable silence feel between them. Aryona fumbled with her robe, picking at the hem of her sleeve. Cullen stared straight ahead, trying to figure out how to approach the situation that happened in the morning. After his heard his name and stepped forward, he looked to see who his charge would be.  
Little did Cullen know, the Maker worked in mysterious ways.

Aryona wanted to apologize for getting him in trouble, hoping he had a good impression of her. She stopped right by the library. She turned to face him, unaware that he also turned to see her and spoke.  
"I'm sorry…oh."  
"Don't apologize."  
Aryona smirked, "Ok, you first." Chuckling, Cullen looked down to stare into her eyes, "Sorry. I'm getting used to being a templar. And to this Circle. But I will say this, mages aren't as bad as the others said." For a spilt second shadow crossed in Aryona's eyes and she looked down. Confused, Cullen was about to ask her until she led him away from the crowd.

Standing in front of the window, Aryona stared at the Frostbacks out in the distance.  
"Is that what most people think of mages? That we're monsters, demons, ready possess and destroy Men?" Aryona pressed her hand against the glass and Cullen was not ready to respond.

"As a kid, that's how we've always been treated, like birds whose wings were clipped so they couldn't fly away. I look at all of us and I don't see monsters. I see just…people. There's nothing different between you and I. I…"

She stops and turns to look at Cullen, "Look at me… I'm just rambling away." Cullen smiles gently at her, "It sounds like I am going to learn a lot from you. Now, I think we have to be going to the library for studying, correct?" Pouting, Aryona turned and walked ahead, "I suppose. If you're sticking with me, we can't get you in trouble too."


End file.
